


The Spectator

by SammyJoyMonte



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJoyMonte/pseuds/SammyJoyMonte
Summary: The Spectator is a short story about a shy girl named Belle who discovers she has a magical, unique ability to spectate with a few conditions. She uses her powers to spectate her crush and learn his real feelings about he and does what she never thought she could.





	

The Spectator  
By Samantha Joy Monte

I’m not your average 12-year-old. I’m in 7th grade and I'm different compared to my peers. I'm quiet and shy but I'm smart and always participate. In 6th grade I was bullied and had only one real friend. I've kept my feeling between myself and that friend. It was only sadness until the first day of 7th grade. My friend and I were both put in the same class with all new people. No one really caught my attention except for this one boy. His name was Ray. He had dark black hair, the cutest smile, the perfect eyes. I had my first crush.

During the year I was shy again but in a way I was different. I was in love. I was assigned to sit next to Ray in most of my classes and I would act weird. Trying not to make eye contact I'd always look down. Many have told me he likes me based on him staring and teasing me and always blushing when he's teased about liking me. Though I never believed it. And the more I thought about it, the more I convinced myself it would never happen, my fantasies would never come true.

Until one December night I learned I was special. Some may say magical. I was a spectator. I had the power to teleport anywhere I want. I could read someone's thoughts. But there were things I couldn't see or read. I couldn't see anything I shouldn't, like someone in a shower. And I couldn't read anything inappropriate. But I could see and read anything else. And the best part was, I'll be invisible.

That night, I'd been typing an essay in my bedroom. Out of nowhere, I started thinking about Ray. All his perfect features and how I could never be with him. All of a sudden, the words I type don't appear on my computer. I look at my hands, my body, its gone. All of a sudden I hear a voice. It said, "Where do you wish to spectate?" I was confused and got scared. I was scared I could never see Ray again, that I could never be with my friend, that no one would notice I'm gone. Then I'm no longer in front of my computer, not even in my bedroom. I was in someone else's.

I looked around then down, I was flying. Well it was more like floating. As I looked around I saw a bed. And I assumed I was in a boy’s bedroom, but who's? Then the door opens. “It's Ray!” I try to say but nothing comes out. Then he lies on his bed and takes out his phone. He plays a soccer app. I watch, admiring his love for video games. Something we have in common.

I continue watching him, just how perfect he is. Then I hear a noise. His mom was telling him to take a shower. Then he is about to start changing when I reappear in my bedroom. Then the voice returns and says, "You are the spectator, you can see anyone you want and disappear while I take your place in your body and continue the task you were originally doing. You can see anyone or anything and read their thoughts. However, you can't see or read anything that you shouldn't, this includes them changing and thinking about inappropriate things." I wondered what that meant. Then I remembered how I was teleported away as soon as Ray was about to change. I then understood.  
Now everyday I'd teleport to Ray. But today will be different. Today I will read his thoughts. Today I will find the truth about whether he likes me or not, if there's a chance for us. But first, I have to go to school. First period we have English. He doesn’t sit next to me during this class but I always see him staring when he thinks I’m not looking. At school it was the same as it always was. Participating and watching the clock until lunch, then I go to work on my robot with my robotics team, then I go back to participating and staring at the clock.

Then they dismiss us. I run out the school door and right onto the city bus. As soon as I go home I do my homework. I thought he wouldn’t be home so fast so I needed to wait. Though, I was too excited and nervous to do homework, I ended up doing it all and finishing early. So then I finally decide to go to Ray. I say, "Teleport me to Ray."

There he is, lying on his bed doing homework. He stops, staring into space, thinking about something that is unknown, until know. I think, "Let me read Ray's thoughts.” Then I'm somewhere else. Ray's mind? I walk, and see Ray and this girl. They're outside on the side of the school, where we play during recess. He’s holding her hands, looking into her eyes that are full of tears. He says, "Why are you crying?" She doesn't respond. He then says, "Please tell me what's wrong." She responds in a voice as soft as silk, "Everything, no one likes me and I can't do anything right." "No, you’re wrong, Belle, I like you,' he responded. “I'm Belle!” I thought. He gently grabs her, my chin, and pulls it towards him. He kisses her, me. I soon realized that it really was me. The once blurred face became clear that it was mine. The same face I was told my whole life that was beautiful even though I never believed it. I then leave his head and return to my body.

I thought, "He likes me, he likes me, Ray likes me!" Then I thought about what I was going to do. So the next day I wait until lunch. Everyone is on every floor except for floor two which is the 7th grade floor. I find Ray's looker. I take a note from my pocket that says:

Meet me at the benches outside the school.  
From, anonymous

I put it into his locker. I thought about the letter a lot and decided that that's the best thing I could write. I always see Ray sitting with friends on those benches during recess. And if I said my own name, it'll be awkward. But me being anonymous leads so many possibilities.

The bell just rang. I’m already outside on the benches, ready. I wait. Then I see Ray. The sun reflects off him making him shine like a million small diamonds.  
He approaches me. Confused.  
After a long moment of silence, I say a quiet hi. "Hi", he responded. I wait, wait for something to happen. But then I start crying, regretting my choice. "What's wrong?", he said in a soft comforting voice. "I'm sorry I called you here, I wanted to tell you something but I just couldn't", I said in a quiet voice as I put my head down. As he sits next to me he responds, "No need to apologize, now please tell me what's wrong, what you needed to tell me… " I stare into his beautiful brown eyes, sparkling in the sun. A single tear falls from my right eye as I say, “l-l-I-I..." He then stops me, gently grabbing my chin bringing it towards his just like he did in his thought. He kisses me, my first kiss!

Ray and I talked for a while. About little things and what we were gonna do. We decided to do the thing I only dreamed of. Ray and I were officially dating.


End file.
